


This Is Freedom

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders takes in a former of the Qun Saarebas, and they begin to fall in love.  Smut ensues in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Freedom

This Is Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Pairings: Anders x Saarebas (well former Saarebas, no longer of the Qun), Karl x Anders (former relationship, mentioned), Hawke x Fenris mentioned, Merrill x Isabela mentioned, Zevran x M Mahariel mentioned

Warnings: mentioned abuse, typical Saarebas bindings being healed

Rating: NSFW

Kinks: Cum kink, Size Kink, Lyrium Coating

—————————————————————————————————————————————

It wasn’t often that Anders helped former Qunari mages. In fact, he could count on one hand the number of Saarebas he had helped. Yet here was one, the man was still bound horribly, but reaching a hand to Anders’ shoulder.

“Please.” he spoke.

Anders always hated the amount of healing he had to do with one of these mages. They were so drastically hurt, and it made him sick what the Qunari did to their mages. At least this one didn’t have his tongue cut out, but his lips were sewn shut. Anders undid that first, slowly moving the stitches out gently before healing over the now scarred lips. He removed the metal visor and undid the chains. The man looked at him with a trusting gaze.

“Why did you run away?” Anders asked.

He looked away from Anders. "I read your manifesto… against the will of the Qun, I read it.“ he spoke.

Anders could feel his heart in his throat, tears in his eyes. Had his manifesto reached a member of the Qun? 

"Right so, care to follow me?” Anders asked, gently, as gentle as he could be.

They were at Anders’ new clinic, the mage underground now all across Thedas. Hawke and his boyfriend Fenris used to reside there, but now it was just Anders and several apostates resided there. "So this is where you will be staying with the others. We help other apostates get jobs and such from here every day. But if you need any other help, let me know…" Anders began.

“Please don't….” spoke Saarebas.

Anders turned and looked to him. "Please don’t what?“ he asked.

"Please don’t let those of the Qun know that I am here.” he spoke.

Anders’ eyes went wide. "Why would I?“ he asked.

There was an unsure look in his eyes, and Anders realized then how big of a step this was for the poor man. He put a hand on his shoulder again.

"I promise, this place is a place of healing and salvation.” spoke the blonde mage.

He gave a nod. "You will need a new name. Tal Vashoth will get you caught, and Saarebas is just as bad.“ said Anders.

The man gulped and looked to the side. "I read something about a Ketojan.” spoke the man.

“The man killed himself.” spoke Anders.

“He was under the Qun, I do understand why he did… but perhaps I could take the name.” spoke the man.

Anders sighed. "If you want to, I cannot stop you.“ he said.

A small smile on his lips and Anders had to hold back Justice from screaming out that the name was insufficient, that he deserved better. That the Qun was unjust, everything Justice wanted to say… Anders also wanted to say.

……………….

Anders found that Ketojan enjoyed helping the children especially. He was a good mage, knew many spells, surprisingly given how much the Qunari limited their own learning magic. Still he taught the children control and how to aim in a way that Anders had not seen before. 

He was gentle and kind, he especially loved the garden as well. Anders kept a garden field with various herbs, and Ketojan was often found in it. As funding poured in from Hawke and the Warden Commander still.

Yes, the Warden Commander supported Anders and conscripted a few really desperate mages from Anders every few months. They were only desperate because they were blood mages, but Anders didn’t turn away helping anyone. In fact, he’d begged them not to go, but they told him they wanted to. Mahariel never forced any mages to be conscripted, he just took them in when they requested it, in fact the elf was very pro mage, his Antivan lover often found other jobs for them besides being grey wardens whenever they did take mages in. The last two formerly of the Qun mages had been conscripted. He really hoped that they would find the cure for the taint soon. 

Then there was his last donation source, Isabela and Merrill. They often took mages on for their crew as they sailed together. They came back every few months and gave Anders plenty of money as he would heal various diseases that pirates could contract. Still they seemed happy, and their wedding was soon as well.

Anders often thought of Karl during moments like this. The life they could have had together now, his heart ached and he sought something to distract himself.

Which is how he found Ketojan looking at mage robes curiously. "You want a robe?” asked Anders.

Ketojan looked to Anders. "I am unsure… I do not think any of them would fit someone of my size, and with my horns, even though they were cut.“ he spoke with concern. 

Anders frowned. "I’ll have one tailored for you. What do you want it to look like?” he asked.

Ketojan looked troubled over that request. "I can…. you would permit me something tailored?“ he asked.

"You’re free now Ketojan. Freedom means you can have things.” said Anders.

He bit his lip, why did Anders find that cute? His lips were healed, but he was nervous. Anders understood why he was nervous, but the man was tall and more muscular than most. He could probably bench press three templars at the same time if he wanted to. But he was still cute in that moment to Anders. 

“I would like to be part of the Garden… help you with it. And I would enjoy a robe… perhaps the robe could be blue?” he asked.

Anders smiled and led him to the tailor they had for robes. She was an older mage, and she began to take his measurements with a sweet smile. He stood there rather awkwardly, but Anders moved his hand into Ketojan’s hand, squeezing it.

“It’s ok.” the blonde mage reassured him.

Ketojan looked to him with those big eyes. "You are willing to touch me so easily, even since the beginning.“ he spoke.

Anders sighed. "You’re not making it easy for me not to want to overthrow the Qun and burn it.” he said.

Ketojan thought for a moment. "If anyone could, it is you. You overthrew the Chantry.“ he spoke.

Anders laughed a little. "Yes but… I’m more scared of how many Saarebas deaths would be on my head then.” he spoke.

Ketojan looked to Anders. "You care for them even though they are of the Qun.“ he spoke.

"I care about the plight of ALL mages.” Anders said.

Ketojan gave a nod. "So may I help you with your Garden?“ he asked.

Anders smiled. "I tell you what, let’s get you your own garden.” he said.

……………………

Every day the two of them would be out there, tilling the fields and planting seeds for Ketojan. They didn’t talk much, as Ketojan was still unsure of what to say. Anders however, would ease him into a conversation, over plants, over the work needed on the fields, and of course, talking about the Qun.

The more Anders heard about it, the more he wanted to scream. Justice even came out once on Ketojan. The spirit spoke of how he would kill all of them for their transgressions. After that… Ketojan seemed less scared of Anders.

“I like your spirit.” spoke Ketojan.

“You do?” asked Anders in surprise.

“He speaks the way an Arishok speaks. Of an order the Qun has, but he is against the Qun. He leads in a way and has honor.” spoke Ketojan.

Anders smiled a little. "He is a good spirit, and my friend.“ he said.

"I would be lucky to consider him my ally… just as you are.” spoke Ketojan.

“We’re not just your allies Ketojan, we’re your friends.” Anders spoke.

Ketojan closed his eyes. "The Qun does not teach us much of your kind of relationships.“ he spoke.

Anders sighed. "Again, Justice is basically shouting in my brain about how the Qun is unjust and a new order is needed in its place.” he said.

Ketojan could not help but smile. "Perhaps he could write a new Qun.“ spoke Ketojan.

Anders made a face. "No.” he said.

Ketojan felt a laugh bubble to his throat, and after the laugh he looked surprised. "What was that?“ he asked.

Anders quirked an eyebrow. "You laughed?” he asked.

Ketojan blushed, and Anders’ eyes went wide. Holy fuck, he could blush? And he was smiling awkwardly and fuck…. he was cute.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Anders asked.

“Cute?” Ketojan asked, blinking.

Anders laughed. "It means I find you attractive.“ he said, shaking his head.

Ketojan’s eyes went wide. "I had… not thought… in the Qun Saarebas are…” he spoke.

Anders sighed. "I know.“ he said.

Ketojan looked away from Anders. "This freedom you have given me, I do not wish to squander it.” he spoke.

“It’s freedom. I don’t own it, and you choose what you do with it.” said Anders.

Ketojan looked perplexed. "There is still much I need to learn.“ he spoke.

"Whatever you wish to learn, I will help you.” said Anders.

………………..

It was a few days later when Ketojan walked into a room where Anders was healing a patient. The Qunari mage waited patiently and Anders turned, closing out his clinic. "Ketojan?“ he asked.

"I have been thinking about what you said about freedom, being what I want it to be.” spoke Ketojan.

Anders gave a nod and put the lyrium potion down that he was holding. "And?“ Anders asked.

"I want to spend it by your side.” spoke Ketojan.

Anders smiled a little nervously, looking off to the side. "Are you certain?“ he asked.

"Yes.” spoke Ketojan.

“I am what is considered an abomination Ketojan. I am a fugitive who somehow gained a future, but I am unsure if I will be able to keep that future.” he said.

“I want this.” spoke Ketojan.

Anders looked up at him. "What if I am not what you want in the long run?“ he asked.

Ketojan reached a hand forward to Anders’ shoulder. "I want you as my Kadan.” spoke Ketojan.

Anders looked to the hand and then up to Ketojan. "You want me as your lover?“ he asked.

"Yes, you are where my heart lies.” spoke Ketojan.

Anders bit his lip and looked away. "Please tell me if that ever changes… it is just too hard for a mage to fall in love, much less for two mages to fall in love. I would return your feelings, but I have yet to break the rule and have it be ok. I want so badly to break the rule against mages falling in love.“ he spoke.

Ketojan leaned in and pressed his lips to Anders’ lips. The blonde mage fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller man. The two stood there several minutes just tasting each other, slow long kisses filled with tenderness. Ketojan pulled back first. 

"In the Qun, my kind are never permitted any touch, anything like that. But I want you, I have seen others around me gain this. I had never thought for myself that I could. But I have feelings for you, an attraction to you and your spirit.” spoke Ketojan.

“Give Justice some time…. I don’t think I’ve ever felt a spirit blush until now.” said Anders with a small smirk.

Ketojan gave a nod. "But know this, Justice… he would have once thought you a distraction from our cause. But now that our cause has been accomplished, though we are working toward it still, Justice does seem more relaxed about this.“ spoke Anders.

Ketojan leaned in and kissed the top of Anders’ nose. "We should make it official.. yes?” he asked.

Anders smirked. "Is that your way of asking me to bed?“ he asked.

The taller mage blushed. "Yes.” spoke Ketojan.

Anders placed his hand into Ketojan’s and grabbed the lyrium potion. "Lead the way.“ he whispered huskily. 

……………..

In the room, Anders stripped first, the scars from his past abuse across his body. He looked nervous after becoming naked, but Ketojan trailed his fingers down across his scarred chest. He reached the nipple ring and leaned in to lick at it. Anders gasped and threw his head back as he felt the other play with his chest. 

Ketojan stripped himself as he licked at Anders’ chest, experimental licks and nips, seeing just what Anders liked. The two mages fell onto the bed together soon as Anders reached down and stroked the incredibly long and thick cock Ketojan had. The larger man trailed his hands down to the grey warden tattoo Anders had on his inner thigh. The blonde mage bit his lip and went down slowly to take the cock into his mouth. It stretched his cheeks and he closed his eyes Ketojan thrust his hips a little. 

Maker and Ketojan was so concerned for him, he could tell by how much the other was holding back. But Anders wanted to feel the cock on the back of his throat. It wasn’t hard to feel it on the back of his throat either, he couldn’t even fully suck the cock, it was too large and he did not wish to choke. Yet as he wanted to taste all of the beautiful dick in his mouth, he moved onto it more and soon he felt tears prick at his eyes as he had the entire thing in his mouth. 

Ketojan looked down and Anders looked up with flushed stretched cheeks. and tears in his eyes. But he began to bob his head proving he wanted to do this. Ketojan held his hips back but let out grunts and moans as Anders sucked at his large cock. The blonde mage reached two fingers back to finger himself as he sucked on the cock. He fit two fingers into his hole with lyrium on them, shivering as he coated his insides in the cold but heated tingling blue potion. Anders began to stretch himself open, working the two fingers as best as he could inside of himself while he sucked at the cock. He pulled his fingers out slowly after a moment, he could feel Ketojan getting close, as the other had never been touched like this. 

Anders pulled off of his cock and licked his lips. He smiled up at Ketojan. "You taste wonderful.” he spoke sweetly.

The taller horned man blushed, pulling Anders close and kissing him. Anders reached up to gently touch his horns, which made Ketojan moan into the kiss. They were sensitive and had never been touched in such a sweet way. Still Ketojan reached behind Anders and slowly pushed two of his thick fingers into the blonde man’s ass. Anders shivered and moaned as he was being stretched so perfectly. He spread his legs a bit and looked down at Ketojan. "Holy fuck you are so big… I hope I can fit all of you.“ he said breathily.

Ketojan blushed and smiled at him. "Kadan, please tell me if I hurt you.” he said.

Anders leaned up and kissed his ear. "I know you would stop if I asked.“ he said sweetly.

Ketojan gave a nod and slowly pulled his fingers from Anders, his hole gaping and dripping now. Ketojan slowly positioned himself before pushing into Anders’ tight hole slowly. Inch by inch, Anders was filled. He bit his lip and shivered as he slowly pushed himself down onto the immense girth and length of Ketojan’s cock. Ketojan moaned out as he filled Anders, and the two men stopped both panting. Ketojan was fully inside of Anders, and the blonde mage could barely think with this much inside of him. 

Ketojan gave an experimental thrust and Anders’ mouth fell slack, he choked out a moan as the immense cock was now pressing against all of his sensitive spots inside, and he could not stop himself as he came hard the first time.

Ketojan was surprised, but Anders began to move on his cock, bouncing himself on it. Sobbed out moans as he was so filled and oversensitive not just because of the lyrium, but because of the pure size of Ketojan inside of him. Ketojan controlled his thrusts making sure Anders was ok, but Anders didn’t say no. Maker, he would not say no, this felt so good. He loved this, the deepest most filthiest parts of himself showing as his cock was soon back to full hardness. 

Ketojan was shivering and moaning as he thrust inside of Anders. The blonde mage was now practically screaming in pleasure, unable to think about much else than the huge cock inside of him. Ketojan let out a warning moan before he came inside of Anders. The blonde mage came again as Ketojan poured so much cum into him. They both panted and shivered as they came down from their orgasm’s. But Anders could feel how hard Ketojan was getting again inside of him.

"Maker you really were a virgin before this… it’s ok, I have grey warden stamina. Don’t stop.” Anders panted out.

Ketojan gave a nod and kissed Anders deeply as he resumed thrusting into the mages.

……………

Hours later they were both finally spent, Anders was literally dripping cum from his ass, and he was covered in it as well. As was Ketojan, and the larger Qunari mage pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

“My Kadan.” he spoke.

Anders smiled lazily and kissed Ketojan’s cheek. "My beloved.“ he said.

The two of them slowly fell into a slumber together, finally free together. Free to choose, free to be together, and happily sated.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Thank You All For Reading. ^^ Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
